Panya Bishara
Name: '''Bishara, Panya '''Gender: Female Age: Sixteen Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Acting, choir, fame, attention, socializing, manipulating Appearance: Panya Bishara is an incredibly pretty girl and, even at the tender age of sixteen, knows it. Her features are exotic and interesting, a welcomed influence from the Egyptian and Barbadian ancestry she possesses, and her body waifish; standing at 5’7” and weighing little more than 110lbs—though she lacks the breasts and hips a larger girl would possess. Her eyes, expressive and magnetic, are an extraordinary shade of hazel, though they tip toward the green end of the spectrum more often than not, contrasting against her tanned skin and are seemingly alight with the ideas constantly churning through her mind. Flanking her eyes are her straight, pointed nose and a pair of intense eyebrows—who, much to Panya’s chagrin, show the beginnings of a mono-brow if not cared for properly. Her lips are somewhat small, though pert and a natural rose color and lead way to a small mole—or a ‘beauty mark’ as she likes to call it—on the lower right side of her face. Her hair is naturally somewhat wavy, though she straightens it religiously, and is a light brown in color, extending to just below her shoulder blades. Panya’s wardrobe is incredibly girly, a cornucopia of blouses and skirts and cardigans and tights line her closet walls and it’s pretty apparent to anyone who cares to look that she prefers fashion of functionality. On ‘Casting Day’, Panya wore her hair straightened and in a tight ponytail, held back by a black velvet flower headband and a pair of silver hoops in her ears. A long sleeved white lace top sat snuggly against her torso and led way to a pair of jean shorts and a pair of gently-worn silver flats. Biography: Panya Bishara is the sole child born the Seb, a fifth generation Egyptian, and Kina Bishara, a fresh-off-the-boat immigrant from Barbados. The couple doesn’t often talk about how or where they met, dancing around the subject even when directly asked. Even to the day, Panya is wholly in the dark about how her parents met, though she’d hazard a guess that her shrewd businessman of a Father conned her Mother into a date and it went from there. Seb’s business savvy stems from his life’s passion; the used car dealership that was passed on from his grandfather, to his father, and then to him. Bishira Automotives remains, to this day, a small, albeit substantial business located in inner city Detroit. Unfortunately, Seb does little to dismiss the stereotype that shrouds used-car-dealers, possessing a unique charm and a way with words that he passed on to Panya, a skill she shamelessly flaunts whenever the chance arises. Ever since she was little, Panya had been a talker, the ‘Bishira Motor-mouth’ her Dad called it. She talked about anything to anyone who was willing to listen, eventually discovering that she could use her words to get things she wanted—be it toys or snacks or just to get someone to do something for her, anything. Nowadays, she’d be called a schmoozer or a manipulator, someone who tells people what they want to hear in exchange for loyalty or the like. It’s scary how good she is at it too, honestly. Seb has often expressed concerns that he can’t even tell when she’s doing it anymore, much to Panya’s delight. Her love of fame is also rooted in her childhood, often doing things just so people would notice her and pay attention to her. It wasn’t until she reached double digits, however, did she realize what exactly ‘fame’ was. She’d known long before then that she pined for the attention, but only then did she realize how she could get it. So, before long and with plenty of motivation from the small girl, Seb and Kina enrolled Panya in acting classes and vocal classes, anything that could help her achieve her goal. While she was decent at both, she excelled at neither and was often given smaller roles in school performances and has yet to be given a solo in choir. But Panya, being the stubborn, determined young lady she is didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. She did whatever it took to toss herself in the spotlight, whether it was attempting to sing louder than the other kids or be it ad-libbing a line during a play. If it helped, she did it with no shame. Her lack of shame and aggression hasn’t made many people fond of her, however, and despite the pining she does for popularity, she’s yet to break into the Royalty of High School. And, while she tells herself she looks the part and acts the part, her closest friend is a social pariah in the form of the twitchy Jonas Jeffries. Sometimes she thinks they stomach each other because they’re all one another has, but Panya would be lost without her partner-in-crime-- though you’d never hear her admit it. Despite Jonas, Panya makes an effort to socialize with everyone, especially the popular students in an attempt to force her way into the inner circle, though she’s yet to find a close friend that rivals Jonas. It probably wouldn’t be hard to say she only pretends to like people, honestly. But those are the sacrifices she makes—pretending to like people she really hates in order to reach her goals. Schoolwise, Panya maintains decent grades, lying somewhere between B’s and C’s, although she’s sadly lacking in extracurricular activities that don’t benefit her or her goals. The girl has unfortunately never participated in a sport, as she doesn’t consider them worth her time or energy. Advantages: Panya is quite pretty, and equally as determined, and isn’t against using her body to get what she wants, being the first to tell you she’d never turn down a casting couch—though that mindset has yet to be put to the test. Panya is also very charming and a proficient manipulator and liar thanks to her acting training. Disadvantages: Physical fitness isn’t Panya’s cup of tea, however, as she’s not even sure if she’s worked out before. Panya also tends to have a superior-than-thou attitude when it comes to people she dislikes, though she’ll pretend to be someone’s friend if the need be. Designated Number: Team Black no. 5 --- Designated Weapon: Firestar M43 Conclusion: Determination is key in this game, and her manipulative skills will definitely come in handy. But will her past relationships become her downfall? Mentor's Comment: ...Are you fucking kidding me? You're fucking with me, right? Troll the TV presenter, just cause he's going through a rough patch, huh? RANDOM TEAMS MY ASS! The above biography is as written by Mimi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Alicia "Ali" White and Mae St. Clair Collected Weapons: '''Firestar M43 (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Panya, in chronological order. *Smoke on the Water *Time To Pretend Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Panya. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters